


An Exercise in Concentration

by Phlebas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-14
Updated: 2005-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlebas/pseuds/Phlebas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... in a dry and dusty classroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exercise in Concentration

McGonagall's voice rang out strongly over the classroom. "Now, let it be understood that in transfiguration, concentration is of the utmost importance. With non-verbal spell casting, it must become imperative. Although each spell is designed to perform a particular act, the shape and form of the transfigured object is ultimately taken from the mind of the user. When spoken aloud, the familiarity of the words guide the mental conceptualisation. Without them... Well, we shall see how well you do."

A leather wrapped block of wood was slapped down in front of each of them. "The basic spell should be a familiar one to all of you. Clear your mind of all distractions. Focus on the one spell you wish to take effect."

After fifteen minutes, most of the class was red faced with the effort of not speaking the spell aloud. Lavender had obviously given up and was making moonstruck faces at Ron instead of her book-to-be, while Hermione's brows were beetled with concentration.

A sudden clatter from Ron's desk drew everyone's attention. Where previously a block of wood had sat, there was now a large paperback with a tan cover. Ron looked at his achievement with more disbelief than all of his classmates combined.

McGonagall's long hand swooped down and picked it up. A raised eyebrow was her only response as she turned it over. "The 'Joy of Sex' Mister Weasley? Not exactly the defined subject of this lesson. What exactly were you thinking of?" Ron blushed bright red and the rest of the class goggled. She shook her head. "Never mind. I believe I know." A quick wand gesture returned the book to its original state. "Ten points to Gryffindor for being the first to achieve the set object, and five  _from_  Gryffindor for inappropriate subject matter."

From where she sat, Hermione was the only one positioned to see McGonagall's quick wink as she swept back up to her desk. Unfortunately, she was still gaping at Ron.


End file.
